The End Of This World As We Know It
by inxthexshadow
Summary: The test of Love and Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Opens at a Hannah Montana concert:

_I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve_

Hannah smiles and waves, "Thanks so much, Goodnight everybody!" She walks off stage.

Robbie smiled and nudges her shoulder "Great show Bud. I'm gonna go get the limo."

Hannah nodded as he left and Lola came beside her. "I loved your outfit." She sang.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Thanks." She smiled. "Lets go." On there way out to the limo they saw Tracy approaching them. Hannah rolled her eyes "Oh no, I don't wanna deal her today." When they reached Tracy she politely smiled and hugged and kissed both cheeks.

Tracy smiled "DAAARRLINGGG, I looooooovedddd the showww. It wasss sooo great!" She in her annoying voice.

"Thanks! I'm really sorry but I've gotta go. I'm late." She started to walk around Tracy. "Bye."

"Ta ta love."

And they went there separate ways. "God I can't stand her and her stupid **nasally** voice" She put and extreme emphasis on nasally.

Lilly could tell something was bothering her. "Are you okay, Hannah?" She thought. _Miley has been acting weird since her date with Jake._ Her eyes widened and she gasp. "DID SOME THING HAPPEN WITH JAKE?"

She shook her head. "Psh, what makes you think that? I'm fine. Nothings wrong. Just get off my bad." They reached the limo and got in.

Lilly decided, _I'll just ask her tonight since I'm sleeping over. _

They got to the house and got in, Lilly saw Jackson sitting on the couch. She smiled and sat beside him. "Hey Jackson," She laughed as he stared at her. It was kind of awkward.

He smiled and replied. "Hey Lilly, how are you?" He said as Miley made her way upstairs to change out of her Hannah costume.

She shrugged "Not lot, Miley is in a mood. I don't know why."

He thought a minute "It my be because she got in late last night from her date with Jake."

"I thought Jake was a possibility, She just won't tell me."

Miley comes down, "Tell you what?"

Lilly snaps back without thinking, "What's up your butt."

Miley gasped, "I'm sorry I'm being too bitchy for you." She ran upstairs to her room.

Lilly ran after her "Oh God Miley I'm sorry. I'm just concerned."

"Well if you promise not to tell any one I'll tell you."

"I promise Miley."

**A/N Please review! More reviews, More motivation for me, More chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I realized I had a lot of typo's so I reread this one over a billion times but I'm sure there are still typos but okay.**

As Miley sits on her bed with Lilly, "Ok well, you where right. It has to do with Jake." She paused a second and started to stutter. "We…We well…" She dragged the word 'well' out. "We kinda sorta slept together."

Lilly's jaw literally dropped. "How the heck do you 'kinda sorta' sleep together? What did you fall?" She paused and looked down and then her eyes widened "Woah woah wait… Are you pregnant?"

"Well I don't know, I'm late, but I don't know I need to get a test thingy. Which is was I need you to help me with." She smiles "I need you to go to the drug store down the street and get one for me please."

Lilly took a deep sigh and nodded "Okay, but I need money." She holds out her hand for money as Miley handed her a couple bills and when Miley hand reached Lilly's hand Lilly grabbed her hand and Miley's stomach dropped. "I hope you know these things, one if Miley is pregnant so is Hannah and that will ruin her career and two if Miley and Hannah are both pregnant Jake will put two and two together and figure it out." Lilly let go of Miley's hand and walked out of her room and out of the house not stopping to talk to anyone.

When Lilly got to the store she had the test in her hand and was heading to the check out mumbling to herself. "This is embarrassing." She then ran into Oliver, he was get mountain dew.

Oliver grinned "Oh hey Lilly." His words trailed off when he saw what was in her hand. "A pregnancy test?" He has a serious look on his as his eyes met hers.

She gasps not really knowing what to say. "Well… um"

Oliver puts his hand on her shoulder "Lilly are you in trouble?"

She shakes his hand of her shoulder smiling "No, not me."

His eyes widened "Miley?"

She grabbed his arm and bought the test. "Just come with me." They went to Miley's house. Lilly walked through Miley's door "Hi! I'm here I have a curious visitor"

"What? Lilly, who is it?" She says as Oliver walks in.

Oliver bluntly asks "Miley are you pregnant?"

"I'm not sure, hence the test duh." She laughed a bit.

Lilly pops in "Okay so there are two tests in here so…" She hands one to Miley "Here." She says as she tosses the box on the bed. "Oliver stay here I'm going to talk Miley through this."

Oliver nods and sits on the bed and looks at the other test and picks it up and takes it out of the box and a wide grin shown across his face. He stands up and walks to Jackson bathroom and has a small laugh as he takes the test. She laughs as he reads the box _'results in two to five min's'_ He sighed and put the cap on and sat on the sink and waited as he hummed to himself. As three min's passed he looked at it "OH one blue line. Hmm." He looks at the box _'one line - not pregnant' _"Damn I'm not pregnant" He laughed as he walked back to Miley's room. He opened the door and the room was empty. "Man still gone." He sits on the bed. A couple min's later they walk in.

"We need to wait a couple min's" Miley said as she starts to pace.

After a little bit they all look at the test. One Line. Miley drops the test. "I'm pregnant."

Oliver laughed "Pft, no you're not because I got one line and if I got one line and you got one line and one line means pregnant, then we are in trouble"

Lilly gives Oliver "The look" and said "You took the other test?"

Oliver smiled and nodded "You guys took forever. I got bored."

Lilly shook her head and turned to Miley and hugged her. "I'm happy you're not pregnant."

Miley softly pushed Lilly away "What are you saying? That you wouldn't be happy if I was."

Lilly looked at Oliver, who remained silent, and back to face Miley, "Whoa, your blowing it out of proportion."

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3

"No I'm not would you not support me if I was pregnant?" Miley accused Lilly as Lilly and Oliver stood there.

Lilly paused there and thought with her mouth slightly open in a gasp. She sighed deeply. "You know I would support you in anything you do." She smiled and trying to hug her.

Miley pushed Lilly away. "You're lying through your teeth."

Lilly looked at her in astonishment, she could feel tears forming in her eyes, She turned and ran out of the room letting her tears fall as she runs down the stairs. She opens the door and runs right into Jackson, the girl trys to push by Jackson with out him seeing her tears but Jackson pull her back

"Whoa, whoa what's wrong?" Jackson said, he hated when girls cried.

Back in the room miley was mumbling under her breath and pouting as she cross her arms across her chest.

Oliver watches her in shocked. "What do you think you doing?" He shakes his head, "you just hurt your one of your best friends. When did you get this way?"

She shrugged "well at least I still have you."

He shook his head. "No you really don't" he turned and walked out the door.

Downstairs Jackson and Lilly where sitting on the couch, Lilly had just finished telling him what happened between her and Miley. He looked at her "yeah I haven't had the best day either." He paused and looked at her as she looked down at her lap. "Hey you want to get out of here?"

She looked up and nodded and slightly smiled.

He was glad he got her to smile; they both got up and walked out the back. The second the door closed Oliver comes down the stairs and out the front door.

**A/N: Sorry so short but I thought I should update cause I haven't updated in a while but I don't get many reviews which encourage me so review if you want to see more.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson and Lilly get to the beach and walk along the ocean with the water running over their feet Jackson was having these feeling for Lilly he really couldn't explain. Neither one of them where talking but Jackson could stop looking at her… her beautiful blonde hair blowing in the wind. He want to hold her and make her feel safe, he could tell she was still mad or sad about the whole Miley thing.

Lilly want to say something but couldn't find anything worth saying. She notice Jackson watching her. She felt something about Jackson that she never felt around him. _I mean we've known each other forever I don't know why I didn't see it before._ She whispered "Jackson I love you."

Jackson looked up and said "What?"

She stopped walking and turned to him and turn him to face her. "You heard me"

He smiled and nodded "I love you too." He slowly pulled her in to a kiss.

Their lips met, for both of them it felt like no kiss either of them had ever had before. It slowly became a deep passionate kiss. As they still kiss they move up towards the dry sand and sat down. Jackson put a hand on her knee and Lilly place her hand on his chin.

As they sat on the beach Oliver walked onto the beach and saw both of them, and felt a ping deep inside him. He felt jealous he wanted Lilly but that was a new feeling.

**A/N:** Again short I'm really sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

With out thinking Oliver whipped out his cell phone and called Lilly's cell and hid so he could watch.

_In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces But to you  
this means nothing, Nothing at all_

Rang Lilly's cell phone during the moment amazing kiss of her life, _Perfect, _thought as Jackson and Lilly parted a bit but leaning in with their forehead still touching breathing slightly heavy. It started again

_In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be he…_

Lilly answered it turn her head to the side "Hello?" Jackson started biting her ear, she giggled and whispered "Shh stop it Jackson."

Oliver rolled his eye watching that sickened him and even worse he could hear it, "Hey Lilly, its Oliver. You're not busy are you? Good. Whatcha up to? Watching a movie?" He laughed and waited to hear with she was doing.

"Well… uhh…Oliver I'm actually busy doing some homework," She looked and Jackson and both quietly cracked up. "Yeah can I call you back?"

"Actually I was wondering if you can help me with my homework."

"No… I mean you're not in this class."

"What are you talking about? We have all our classes together. Except P.E."

"Yeah, P.E. homework."

"What's the assignment? Is it running a mile or something because you seem out of breath?"

Lilly looked around she had a feeling he knew she wasn't doing homework or watching her. "No... uhm… it's kind of an "anatomy" project…" She looked at Jackson again pulled the phone away and pecked him quickly on the lips and put the phone back up to her mouth "Miss Harrison said it might be good if we know all the…um… bones" She giggled as Jackson nibbled on her ear and neck.

"Oh okay well can we meet up somewhere I want to talk to you about the thing that happened with Miley."

She sighed and said "Well I…"

"Great! Meet me over near Rico's okay?"

She sighed painstakingly "Okay Bye" She hung up. "Jackson I have to go. Oliver assumed I wasn't busy and said he wanted to meet up." She kissed him

He unexpectedly pulled away "And you couldn't say no?" He scoffed.

"Jackson I tried but Oliver wanted me to come… if you say here I'll come back soon I'm just going up to Rico's"

He smiled and nodded "I get it, I'll wait." He kissed her multiple times before he let her go.

She giggled and ran up the beach toward Rico's.

**A/N:** a bit longer but most likely I'll update tomorrow like I recently have been.


End file.
